Letters
by kiwi-messer
Summary: Hermione Granger Weasley war hero, wife. But is this who she wants to be? Is there someone else besides her husband? What has she been hiding for so long? The truth comes out and Hermione must make a terrible choice........ R&R DMxHG, RWxHG


**A/n This is something that came to me while suffering writers block on "Love's betrayal". Don't worry I will complete it just need to overcome this writers block. I'm posting this as a "40 days until my 17****th**** birthday" thing so enjoy my celebration and as a author I've been reading once said… remember the five C's. Now I can't remember them so I'm going to ask you guys to include in your reviews five things that start with C. be creative. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter draco would be Hermione's and Pansy would throw herself off a broomstick. Hagrid might even get a good suit, but he doesn't and so I don't own Harry and his friends/world. This story ignores the presence of just about every book……..**

Hermione Granger Weasley opened the door to her little one story cottage. The ominous creak to the door seemed to warn her of something, she already had the feeling that something wasn't right. Music floated out the door and past her but aside from that there was nothing. No Ron standing at the counter ready with a smile and a kiss asking about her day, dinner simmering in the background. The lights were dim and the whole house seemed to radiate a sense of something cold and dead not its usual warmth and fun atmosphere. She pushed open the door fully and stepped inside. Ron wasn't there. There was no other way to put it, he wasn't. She quickly glanced though the rooms looking for her husband of eight months, only to come up empty handed. She stopped to calm her racing heart, although the war had been over for almost eight months she knew there were still Deatheaters waiting and lurking for the chance to strike at the Light side. It was in her musing that she caught the words to the song as the track renewed. Evidently someone had set it to repeat. As she listened a white envelope caught her eye. It was pinned to the corkboard beside the fridge.

Hermione-

I love you but I know you don't love me. I know you tried, but I can't ignore it any longer. You need to choose. Me or Him?

Love always

Ron

Xo

Inside was his wedding ring, the song lyrics took on a whole new meaning. The cold gold band slipped into her hand and she held it. So he knew, this is what she had been hoping to avoid. Her messed up love life hadn't always been this bad. She had truly loved Ron, until that day. They were in the mist of fighting a war when Draco Malfoy had turned up, bruised and beaten on the doorstep of the Orders head quarters. While everyone else had scorned him as a deatheater, she felt pity for the young man. He had lost his mother to his father and having just lost her own parents she had some idea of the hurt. It was her and her alone that had nursed him back to health, she was the only one to see the proof of Draco's innocence, a clear arm. He had no Dark mark. He eventually recovered enough to tell her his story, a story wrought with fear and control for 18 years. She had held him as he cried, as he clung to her robes crying for the unspeakable evil his father had done. He showed her a letter from his mother. It was the reason his mother had died and the reason that he had come here. Even nearly a year after reading it, she could remember ever word as clearly as if she had just read it.

My dearest Son,

I know that sending you this will mean the end of me, so be it. I need you to hear my words, I need to save you. Everything I lived for in this world has been a lie. Your father has controlled me and in turn you. The Dark side is evil and for 18 years I have tried to stop you from being too involved with it but now I can no longer, tomorrow night your father will come to get you for your mark. Please my dear boy run to the Order. Dumbledore can protect you.

When you read this remember that your mother loves you and she wants you to be happy. I have heard you in your sleep Draco, you cry for your muggle born love. If she really loves you then you will be safe with her and the order. Blood and breeding has no importance, love her, marry her, raise your children to be full of love and hope and one day tell them stories of me. All I ask is that you are happy and that your children have parents that love each other, and happy childhoods.

There is one more thing I must tell you. Tomorrow I intend to run to the Order, tomorrow if I am still alive you will find me at the HQ of the Order. I doubt I will make it, a house elf has just informed me that your father is home. Time to go. I love you Draco.

Live happily the way you deserve. You make me proud. I love you my child, one day when you are a father you will understand.

Your loving

Mum

Xoxo

It was a touching letter sent just minutes before Narrissa's capture and torture. Hermione had cried while reading it. The sacrifice of a mother for her son, no wonder Draco was there. For three months she was the only one who spoke to him, sought him out for convocations and she was the only one (much to Ron's disgust) to share a room with him. It was only natural that they got closer and she started to question her feelings for Ron. One day Draco came out with it and told her that his muggle born love was her. That since Hogwarts he had been head over heels with her, but couldn't do anything about it, it killed him to see her with Ron. She was sunned but said she couldn't hurt Ron, not this close to the final battle, despite the fact that she had come to love him more than she had ever loved Ron. Later that night Ron had proposed in front of everybody. She couldn't say no, she couldn't embarrass him in front of everybody, so she said yes.

They had married the night before the final battle in a "moral boosting" ceremony. She had explained to Draco why she had to do it and he agreed. After all, with Draco's father hell bent on killing him there was no guarantee that Draco would survive and he didn't want her to run off with him only to be left alone if he died. The next night it wasn't Ron that Hermione stayed up to wait for, with only Ginny for company. When Draco walked in at long last, she cried with relief. Everyone bar Ginny thought she was upset because Ron hadn't come back. Ginny thought there was another reason. However Hermione's plan to leave Ron after the final battle citing stress and then returning a year or so later with Draco was not to work. In the final battle Ron lost his left leg below the knee in a duel with a faceless Deatheater. When she arrived at his bed side he hugged her and whispered that she was now, "my strength. I can bear it knowing you love me." She broke down.

Now eight months later he knew, he left her. She had a choice run to the man who loved her or to the man she loved back. Hermione stood still weighing up the pros and cons of each man, but no matter how many times she did it, she came to the same conclusion. She walked though to the bedroom and started doing what she should have done a long time ago. Once packed she fire called Draco to tell him, then without a backwards glance stepped though into his waiting arms, feeling like she was truly home.

_**Five Years Later**_

Harry had just started talking to her again, his wife Ginny never stopped. Ginny's reaction had welcomed the new couple with open arms. Ron had moved to France for eighteen months and returned married with a child on the way. He was finally happy with someone who loved him. Hermione didn't mind. Ron had forgiven her and was now godfather, in conjunction with Harry, to her first born son. Ryan and his sister, Louise, were Draco's pride and joy, even now as she washed the breakfast dishes, Draco was on their lawn teaching their three year old son how to ride his toy broom, their just turned two daughter sat in front of her daddy on his broom giggling. Her husband and her children were her whole world and she would change that for nothing.

**a/n hope you enjoyed…. If you did, you know how to review……… and just so you know I do love Hermione but felt that instead of showing her living happily ever after with draco by her side she should have a bit of a moral crisis. Does she stay with Ron out of pity, despite the fact she doesn't love him? Or does she run to the man that she has loved for so long and who loves her back? Hmmm philosophical question…….. **

**I'm back people!!!!!**

**Kiwi messer**


End file.
